marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shadow Vol 1 1
Shadow is a 2016 comic book one-shot. Appearing in Darkness Featured Characters: *Maya Foster/Shadow -First Appearance Supporting Characters: *The Shadow -First Appearance *Ms.Foster -First Appearance *Crystal Bennet -First Appearance *Luis Rodriguez -First Appearance *Cara Mendez -First Appearance *Aunt Diana -First Appearance *Young Man -First Appearance Synopsis for Darkness A young woman is running away, screaming for help. She is dirty and bleeding slightly from the top of her head. Young Woman: Help! Someone please help me! She's trying to kill me! A shadow can be seen from behind, standing with a knife in hand. As she continues to run from the shadow, the young woman falls. As the shadow gets closer, it raises it's knife, ready to go in for the kill before swinging it down. Riinnggggg The alarm goes off and a young Maya Foster wakes up, turning off her alarm on her phone. Maya: Great, another day at school when I could be studying my powers. Oh well. Maya: At least I can study them after. Maya gets dressed and walks down the stairs for breakfast. Ms.Foster: Honey come see this! I think one of your classmates was murdered! Maya then runs down the stairs to look at the TV making the announcement. Announcer: Yes that's correct, the young woman who was found brutally murdered is in fact Cara Mendez of Corsair High School. She was only 17 years old. Maya's mother looks over to her daughter. Ms.Foster: Did you know her? Maya: Not very well, but she and I spoke a couple of times, I can't believe she's dead. Ms.Foster: If you don't want to go to school dear, you don't have to. Maya: No, I want to! "AT SCHOOL" Maya is at her locker, when she closes it, someone is standing in front of her. Maya: Luis! Hey! Did you hear about what happened? Luis: Yeah, Cara being murdered, what kind of sicko would do such a thing. Another person comes in and join the conversation. Girl: I can only imagine. Maya: Hey Crystal, did you study for our test? Crystal: Define study. The group shares a laugh before heading to class. RIIINNGG "The Final Bell" As the final bell rings for the end of the day, Maya says goodbye to her friends Luis and Crystal before walking to her car. Maya: Now it's time for real training. Maya's hands begin to glow a dark black color, as if a dark fog has surrounded them. Maya: It really is time. "TRAINING" Maya is seen training her power, she can project a dark fog, and also create a shadow of herself to fight as she would. Another woman is seen fighting Maya's shadow. Woman: Very well done Maya! You've learned how to project your shadow so well. You're truly earning the "Shadow" name! Maya: Thank you Aunt Diana, I'm trying as best I can to be as good as you! Diana: Don't be good! Be better! Maya smiles, she is seen fighting her aunts shadow. I just hope, I can live up to our name. Mom wouldn't approve... Maya's training is done for the day, and she drives home. Ms.Foster: Glad to see you home honey, I was getting worried! Maya: Mom, I was just at Crystal's. Ms.Foster: I know, that doesn't mean I can't worry! Maya laughs at her mother, hugs her and goes to her room, where she makes the fog appear on her hands once again. Maya: I have so much power, so much, but I need to watch it, because I could become dangerous, and that's the last thing that I want. Maya looks over at the clock. Maya: 10:30, time for bed I guess. Maya lays her head down and goes to sleep. As she slumbers, a shadow is seen behind her bed. The shadow moves away from her bed and is out of the house. THE PARK A young man is making his way home from the park. He stops when he sees a girl's shadow. Young Man: Hey there, are you alright? The shadow does not respond. Young Man: What are you doing standing out her by yourself, a girl was just murdered you know? The shadow still does not respond and the young man gets closer to it. Young Man: Hey, we may not know each other, but I'm not just going to let a girl walk home alone without someone to watch her back. I'll take you home. As the young man gets close to the shadow, he is stabbed in the chest with a knife. Young Man: *Cough* What are you doing??? The shadow is seen stabbing the young man repeatedly. The young man screams out, but no one is around to hear it. They say that death is a horrible thing, but to me, it is an art form. NEXT: Under My Nose... Solicit Synopsis With more and more of her school mates dying, Maya begins to worry and decides to investigate the situation from the shadows, but finding this killer may be harder than she thought, being that the killer is right under her nose! Trivia * Originally intended as an ongoing, Shadow was later retconned into a one-shot and collected into Starlight #2. Category:Created by Actingoutlove